A Virgin You Say?
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch really should know better, even when drunk, than to challenge Reid. HotchxReidxOFC. Warning, very smutty. Prostitution, threesome. NC-17


**Title:** A Virgin You Say?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Hotch/Reid.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **NC-17/FRAO**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Threesome, Prostitute.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hotch really should know better, even when drunk, than to challenge Reid.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Written for the Kink Meme. Reid and Hotch are depressed following a case and so decide to get drunk, after Hotch teases Reid for being 'innocent' Reid proves him wrong by hiring a hooker, taking her back to their shared room and begins undressing her. He goads Hotch into joining in to prove himself. Caught up in the heat of it all, the two eventually give in to attraction and start getting it on with each other as well :D **A/N:** Kind of a crack fic.

* * *

><p>"Another?" Hotch asked an already somewhat intoxicated Reid.<p>

"Yeah." Reid grunted, he was in no state of mind to turn down a drink right now. Seeing a psycho gut a woman in front of you before you have a chance to save her will do that to a man. Almost as soon as the glass hit the table, Reid grabbed it and threw it back. Hotch gave him a look, a look that said he was considering cutting him off. Fortunately, the unit chief shook it off and instead downed his own whisky.

Reid barely noticed a tall, blonde woman walking seductively up to him, and was rather startled when a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Hey there, honey. Looking for a date?"

Hearing Hotch chuckle, Reid smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you." He had no idea why he always attracted so many hookers. Prentiss said it was because he was a Vegas boy and emitted a certain vibe they could pick up on. Morgan's, somewhat less preposterous, idea was that they were attracted to his innocent appearance. That with all the risks involved in their line of work, being able to spend the night with a guy like Reid would be a relief. He actually didn't mind that idea, the idea that someone looked at him as a safe, gentle man. He couldn't bring himself to ever hurt a woman and he considered that a source of pride.

"Maybe you should go for it Reid, might be time to pop that cherry of yours." Hotch chuckled, very drunk by now. Reid was startled to hear those words coming out of Hotch's mouth. He had long since come to terms with the fact that his team mates falsely believed him to be a virgin, but for Hotch of all people to say that ... it didn't hurt. It ... annoyed him.

"That day has come and gone Hotch. A long time ago." Reid said bluntly, raising his hand to the bartender. His annoyance was doubled when said bartender shook her head. Intellectually, Reid knew that she was simply doing her job, but right now? Reid was pissed and needed a damn drink.

"I'm going back to the room. they've cut us off and I need that mini-bar." Reid slurred, stumbling up from his chair and making his way for the door, sensing Hotch right behind him.

When they finally made their way to their room, amidst amused and disapproving glances alike, Hotch slumped down into a chair and said, "You're a liar. I'll bet you've never even gone down on a woman."

Reid tried to breath through his annoyance and focus on pouring another drink. He knew that Hotch would never in a million years say something like that to him unless drunk.

However, Reid was drunk too, "Who's to say I like women?"

Hotch's eyes widened a little, "Do you?"

Shaking his head, Reid handed Hotch a drink and threw himself backwards onto the bed, "I like both." He answered curtly, wanting an end to this conversation.

"I don't believe you." His superior slurred.

Reid sighed. Rubbing a hand across his eyes his tried to purge the anger he was feeling. Hotch didn't know him, none of them did, they never took the time. Where the hell did he get off telling him what he had and hadn't done. Reid had put up with enough of this crap in school, he wasn't about to allow himself to be mocked now.

Surging up off the bed, Reid walked over to the door and left.

* * *

><p>Hotch was finishing up his drink and debating getting another. He wanted to wait for Reid to come back, he felt a little guilty. He hadn't meant to humiliate his friend, he had been making a joke about the hooker. He just hadn't been expecting the answer he got. He had truly believed that Reid was a virgin, and he found he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that he wasn't. Who was it? Was it a woman or a man? Had it only been once? Hotch couldn't figure out why he cared so much, all he knew was that he needed it not to be true. He had called Reid a liar, trying to catch him in the lie and tried not to think about the jump he'd felt in his stomach when Reid had revealed his bi-sexuality.<p>

One thing he did know, he was never going to let himself get this drunk around Reid again.

He was about to give up and go to bed when he heard the door open. Reid walked in with a smirk on his face and a second later, Hotch saw the reason for it. Following Reid into the room was the hooker.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Hotch asked, slightly mortified.

Reid tugged on the woman's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hotch was dumbfounded. He was amazed watching Reid's full lips move over red painted ones. He felt slightly dizzy when he caught a glimpse of Reid's tongue and decided he should probably sit down, except he couldn't move.

"You can't call me a virgin and expect me to just sit back and take it can you?" Reid mumbled, moving his lips to her throat. Her back was too Hotch and Reid was staring at him over her shoulder while he kissed along her neck, his eyes hooded. Hotch swallowed.

"Reid, this is inappropriate." Hotch said, his voice more uncertain than he would like.

Reid lifted his head and chuckled, "Oh, so the conversation before. That wasn't inappropriate?" He asked, reaching down to grab the woman's silk covered ass and press her hips into his. He kissed her again and moved his body against hers.

Hotch was getting hard. He didn't understand it but it was there, the tightening in his abdomen and the heat spreading across his skin.

Reid lowered the woman's zipper and slipped off her short dress, leaving her in her black lingerie. He dipped his head and took her nipples into his mouth through the thin cotton, the woman in turn ran her fingers through his hair and moaned.

"Reid." Hotch yelled, trying to get this to end. The other man ignored him but the hooker turned her head to him. Much to his consternation, her gaze immediately fell to his crotch, his rapidly growing crotch.

"Mmm, you want in sweety? Three's company and all." She asked in a sweet, melodic tune.

This caused Reid to lift his head, "What?" He asked her, seeming slightly embarrassed.

Now it was Hotch's turn to smirk. _'Oh? The kid was so eager to show off but he wouldn't share?'_

"What's the matter Reid? Shy?" He asked. He was teasing the man however, he would never actually join in.

Unfortunately, Reid knew him well enough to know that so, with narrowed eyes, he whispered, "Not at all. Come on."

Hotch was starting to feel incredibly vulnerable and had nothing to do but to laugh, trying to make Reid think he was the one floundering. But, as drunk as he was, he had underestimated Reid's observational abilities. The other man smirked.

"What's the matter Hotch? Afraid I'll make you look bad." Reid had spun the woman around how and was moving against her ass. She was watching Hotch with increasing interest.

"You know it'll cost extra for two right?" She whispered to Reid.

"Oh, I'm thinking it'll be _more _than worth it." Reid chuckled. It seemed that the more uncomfortable Hotch became, the more confident Reid was. It was probably fair that Reid was giving him a hard time after earlier. But enough was enough.

"Reid, we're not doing this any more. You're drunk, go to bed." He was affecting his most intimidating, stern voice. The one that usually caused Reid to wince and apologize.

This night however was far from usual.

Reid's eyebrows almost touched his hairline when he heard Hotch's order. A second later, he narrowed his eyes and whispered something in the woman's ear. Hotch couldn't hear what was said, but whatever it was, it caused the woman grin hungrily, slink over to him and press her body against his. Hotch closed his eyes as his intoxicated mind responded to the contact. He was quickly losing control of this situation.

Biting his lip, he tensed when the woman pressed a hand to his now rock hard dick. He opened his eyes and saw Reid watching them with something undefinable in his expression. Before he had time to think about it too much, the hooker had dropped to her knee's, pulled his pants and boxers down with her, and taken his seeping head into her mouth.

"Aah." Hotch allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back. Soft, warm lips worked their way down his shaft and caused him to grasp her long hair between his fingers. Once again he opened his eyes and locked gazes with Reid, who was looking at the two of them with hunger. Hotch, though he knew he should feel uncomfortable, couldn't turn away from those honey brown depths. It was as though they where sending bolts of heat straight down his spine.

After a few moments, the woman released Hotch from her mouth and stood, waiting.

_'She's waiting further instructions.' _Hotch thought with a clarity, _'Reid instructed her to do that.'_ He honestly didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't know how to feel about any of this.

Reid, without a moments hesitation, stripped off his sweatervest, tie and shirt. Now naked from the waist up, the other man walked over, took the woman's hand and led her to his bed, on the right side of the room. He gently pushed her onto it, where she bounced with a giggle, and circled her. He walked around the bed until he was facing both her and Hotch.

The woman crawled forward and kissed Reid's stomach, causing him to hiss, and began unbuckling his belt. Once again meeting Hotch's eyes, Reid simply said, "Your move Hotch." Before closing his eyes in the bliss of the hookers mouth on his cock.

Hotch stood watching, still not fully understanding how he had managed to let things get this far. It was at that moment that he realized he was stood in the middle of the room, between the beds and directly across from the unlocked door, with his pants and underwear around his ankles, his hard cock standing proud.

Looking towards Reid once again, thoroughly enjoying his blow job, he felt incredibly foolish. And that just wouldn't do.

He was the alpha male here. It was time he showed this little bastard who was in charge.

So Hotch kicked off his pants, smirked at Reid when the noise caused him to glimpse at the other man. Holding his subordinates eyes with a new found confidence, Hotch slowly stripped off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, having lost his tie as soon as the case was over.

When he was completely naked, never taking his eyes from Reid, Hotch walked briskly over to the bed, placed a hand around the hookers arm and gently pulled her from Reid into his own embrace. He placed his hand against her jaw to encourage her to turn her head. When she did, Hotch winked at Reid and kissed her, deep and wet.

She instantly started moving her body against his, and as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, he tasted something odd, something musky. The realization that he was tasting Reid's cock on her mouth caused him to bite her lip and grind against her harder.

The growl he heard from the other side of the bed told him that Reid had not missed this reaction.

He felt the bed shift and then the hookers lips were pulled from his. Opening his eyes, he watched as Reid sucked on her lips, on her tongue. He saw, much to his pleasure and his pride, that Reid kissed all around her mouth, trying to taste Hotch on her the way he had tasted Reid.

All three were kneeling on the bed, bodies pressed so close that when the men began sucking on each side of her neck, Hotch could feel Reid's breath on his shoulder. He was beyond caring why that turned him on so much. Instead, Hotch switched sides, grabbed Reid by the hair, pulling his head back, and kissed him.

Both men moaned deeply at the contact they didn't realize they'd craved so strongly. When Hotch felt Reid's tongue against his, he gasped and pressed two fingers into the panty clad pussy of their companion.

"Holy fuck this is hot!" The woman groaned, allowing her head to rest on Hotch's shoulder as she watched the two men kiss reverently.

When they parted, Reid whispered, "Hotch."

* * *

><p>Reid couldn't believe the turn this night had taken. To go from conciliatory drinks with a friend, to taunting, to voyeurism, to a threesome.<p>

But mostly he couldn't believe he was actually getting to taste Hotch. He had always considered Hotch an extremely attractive man but had never allowed himself to desire him too much because he had been sure it would never happen.

However, the passion with which Hotch was kissing him chased away any doubts. He wanted this. Reid had to admit that a small part of him wanted Hotch to himself. To collapse onto this bed and spend all night exploring the man's body and indulging his new found sexuality. But, he wasn't one for wasting an opportunity and the chance to fuck Hotch and a prostitute together in a hotel room was not one he was eager to start with.

Anyway, Reid was sure seducing Hotch for round two some other time wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

So, he grabbed the woman and navigated her down on the bed, on her back with the two men on their knees at either side of her. It was a somewhat dominating stance but he knew she trusted him, she wasn't concerned about him hurting her. Another reason he was glad to be non-threatening.

He gently stroked a hand down her body, scraping a nail across her nipple and making her gasp, before slipping his fingers beneath her underwear and rubbing her slick and wet clit.

The look in Hotch's eyes was practically animalistic. The man had completely given up control to his baser urges and Reid felt his cock twitch at the sight.

Whispering, Reid continued his ministrations with the hooker as he asked, "What do you want Hotch?"

For all his former gusto, the other man seemed completely at a loss.

His voice husky with arousal, he asked again, "What do you want Hotch? Do you want to fuck her? Me? Both?" Reid was grinning like the proverbial cat right now thinking of all the possibilities available to them.

"I don't ..." Hotch shook his head, frowning.

" For the love of god, someone fuck me already." The woman on the bed moaned, writhing when Reid pushed two fingers inside her, crooking them to search out her G Spot.

This seemed to snap Hotch back to reality and he said, "I want you to fuck her while I do you."

"Oh god yes." The hooker moaned, evidently please with that decision. Reid was pleased with that too.

"I agree. Why don't you entertain our guest while I prepare a few things." Reid said huskily, getting up off the bed. He hung back a second to watch Hotch lay on the bed with the woman and finger her just as Spencer had been doing.

_'This is happening.' _He told himself before sprinting to the bathroom. Removing the bottle of lube from his toiletry bag, he debated going straight back out there but decided that a drunk and inexperienced Hotch probably couldn't be trusted to prepare him properly and Reid had every intention of enjoying himself. So, opening the door enough to watch but not be seen, Reid squirted some lube on his fingers and reached back. As he watched Hotch kiss his way down the hookers body, towards her by now, probably soaking wet pussy, he circled his tight hole with one slick finger. It had been a while since he'd done this and as eager as he was, he was gonna go slow. The second Hotch's tongue made contact with the pink and glistening clit, Reid penetrated himself with a gasp. His eyes fluttered shut for a second because he really missed this.

When Hotch added fingers to the mix, pushing them inside mercilessly, Reid added a second finger and groaned. He threw his head back as he brushed his prostate. He was past the point of slow now so, ignoring the burn, he pushed a third finger in and stroked in and out enough to know it wasn't going to hurt. With that he threw the lube in the sink and rushed in, eager to rejoin the fun.

Hotch raised his head with and complained with almost comically slick lips, "What the hell took you so long?"

Ignoring him, Reid knelt on the bed besides Hotch and pulled him into a hungry kiss, enjoying the taste of him mixed with the taste of her.

"Ready?" He asked after pulling back.

Hotch grinned in a way Reid had never seen before, it was hungry and wild, "Fuck yes."

Smiling back, Reid positioned himself over the squirming woman on the bed and said, "Are you ready?" To which she giggled and nodded. Reid giggled back and thrust into her with one swift move. Their laughter turned to moans as pure pleasure washed over both of them. Reid thrust shallowly a few times, trying to maintain his composure, when he realized they were missing one third of their threesome.

Looking back he was pleased but frustrated to see Hotch, once again, sat hypnotized, enraptured and completely ineffective. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" He groaned.

Hotch's eyes regained focus and he shook his head, "Don't I have to prepare you?" He asked, voice deep with anticipation.

Reid continued moving inside the woman, and growled, "Did it already. Fuck me!"

He felt Hotch move over him before the sweet feeling of a wet head press against him. He moaned loudly and sucked on the hookers neck as Hotch oh so slowly pushed in. Hotch was fucking huge. He'd known from looking, but feeling it was even more intense.

Everything was still for a moment as Reid tried to adjust to the substantial intrusion but after a few moments of breathing through the burn, Reid mumbled, "Okay." and began kissing the woman's neck again.

"You sure." Hotch asked, voice tight from the strain of holding back. Reid nodded furiously, desperate for him to move. This was magnificent, being filled while simultaneously feeling the warm tightness around his cock. The second Hotch started moving, Reid already felt close to climax.

Reid moaned loudly, more of a yell really, as Hotch began pulling out further and pushing back in harder. It also caused their female companion to cry out when Reid thrust harshly in response. Eventually, encouraged by the positive responses, Hotch began fucking Reid harder and harder, causing Reid in turn to fuck the hooker harder and harder. Reid was slipping in and out of a tight pussy while Hotch slipped in and out of him and it was almost too much.

Hotch was pounding into him furiously now, adding his own moans and grunts to the chorus of pleasurable cries being drawn from his two partners. Reid's entire body was trembling with the force of his arousal. He was so close but he wanted the woman to come with him so he lowered his hand and pinched her clit between his fingers, rubbing it furiously while nibbling on her neck.

"Oh, oh holy fuck!" She cried, coming hard. Spencer groaned when her muscles clenched around him and she trailed sharp nails down his back. That mixed with the divine sensation of Hotch's thick, hot cock pushing into him, pushed him over the edge. His orgasm drew a scream and made him arch his back. It felt like strength and heat were being ripped from his body. He was still coming down when he heard Hotch cry out.

When Hotch came, he came long, slow and violently. He grabbed Reid's hair, yanked him back against his chest and bit harshly on his neck, hips still pistoning. Whimpering at the extra stimulation, Reid's climax was drawn on for longer that it ever had been before.

Reid breathed a sigh as he felt Hotch's warm come fill him. He leaned limply in Hotch's arms for a few moments, head laid back against the other man's shoulder, before his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed on one side of the spent woman, watching as Hotch fell to the other side.

All three laid in silence for a few minutes, as exhausted as they were awkward, before suddenly Hotch spoke up.

"Think JJ or Prentiss would be up for this?"

End.


End file.
